The Son of Arceus:Ash Ketchum
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: Ash finds out a shocking truth about himself and his father.He also realizes one of his biggest mistakes...rarely training his pokemon outside of hXHarem of female Legendaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone this is the first of my new stories I will be uploading.**

**Pikachu: Where have you been?**

**Me: Remember Pikachu...I got a new computer and I needed to get used to it. Which I mostly am.**

**Pikachu: Oh yeah so what's in store for the reader in this story.**

**Me: Well as the title suggests this story will be about Ash being Arceus's son but with a difference from the few stories that do this.**

**Pikachu: Like what?**

**Me: All the female legendaries,minus of course his mother, were,in the past,his mates.**

**Pikachu: What do you mean were?**

**Me: You'll see...Now as you all should know by now I don't have the privilege of being the owner of Pokemon. Now onto the story.**

**Key:**

"Hi" -Talking

-Hi- -Thinking

(Hi) -Telepathy

"_Hi_" -Pokespeech

**Hi** -Pokedex

**Me: One more thing this takes place after Unova. Iris, Cilan, and Alexis have gone home.**

Chapter 1-Arceus is my WHAT!?**(Best title I could think of sorry)**

-Kanto-Pallet Town-Ketchum Resident's-Ash's Room-Normal POV-Twilight(For those who are fans of The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess I mean the time not the world)-

Ash was laying on his bed,Pikachu taking a nap on his stomach,thinking about his recent lost at the Unova league and what he would do next.

-I can't believe I lost again!Perhaps Paul was right I train my pokemon to so..f...t..ly... I don't train them outside of battle AT ALL,well except for a few exceptions. I don't even know how to train them!Okay time to study...wait on the shelf over there...'How to train your pokemon:Move' , 'How to train your pokemon:Stats' ,and 'How to cook pokemon and human food' ! Why did I never even notice those were there!? Okay that'll help but where do I go next...perhaps I can go to that region I heard about in Unova...Kalos!" Ash grunted and nodded accepting his plan. His grunt woke up Pikachu.

"Oh sorry Pi I was just thinking about tra...oof!" Neither Ash nor Pikachu had noticed Ash's new Voltorb alarm clock,which was on a shelf above his bed, roll off the shelf until it crashed into Ash's head, knocking Ash out. Pikachu sweat-dropped and picked up the alarm clock. He was shocked to see no dent,crack, or even a scratch on the device. He shrugged and place the clock back on the shelf before hopping back down to Ash. Pikachu, after checking Ash's head for a bump and not finding one, went back to his nap. He didn't notice the pink legendary cat outside the window giggling.

-Sorry Ash but Arceus's orders must be followed- Mew,the Legendary New Species Pokemon,thought before flying into the window and turning invisble. She sat down on the shelf next to the clock she had just recently used to knock out Ash.

-Ash's 'Dream'-

"Ugh what hit me? Where am I?!" Ash questioned aloud his voice echoed in the white hall he sat wasn't really expecting and answer but...

(You are in the Hall of Origins,well a image of it.) A telepathic voice said in Ash's head but it felt like it was coming from behind him. Ash turned around to see a white goat like creature with a gold ring around its waist. It's face was block with green eyes with red irises. It was the Legendary Alpha Pokemon Arceus.

"A-a-arceus! I thought you were asleep!" Ash shouted.

(I never really needed to do that I did it to 'charge' so that I would be more powerful for when I you know did what I did.) Arceus said a slight tone of shame in his voice

"Oh...why am I here?" Ash asked the big question.

(Ash you...you...are...my son) Arceus revealed and Ash's eyes widened.

"Wh..what?" Ash stuttered. Arceus sighed.

(You see you were born long ago back to a couple years before I first met Damos. When what happened happened I had took your powers in my rage and went to sleep in my dimension. Your true mom,who by the way you've met at the Tree of Beginnings, transformed you into a infant and had Celebi take you to about 14 years ago and gave you to Delia to take care. She did this so that you would be here to calm me back down. After you did I was so ashamed of myself I locked my self in the Hall of Origins until yesterday. Then I planned to tell you about this and sent Mew to knock you out so I could talk to you.) Arceus explained his head down, Ash looked shocked and didn't say anything.

(As I said before you met your mom before. You mom is the Mew of the Tree. By the way there are 2 Mews both of them you have met. I sent the one who wasn't your mother since she can't go farther then Ruto. Though she can come to the Hall safely.) Arceus explained and it made sense to Ash why the Mew in the tree seemed happy to see him for some reason. He had assumed it was because he looked like and had the same aura as Sir Aaron.

(As for your powers and memories. I can give you back your powers, though you will have to train like you were but a starter pokemon. As for your memories...I can't they're gone because of what I did. Though you will have your heart so that's something. The thing about your powers is that I was using them during our encounter before at Almos. And that was just a small fraction) Arceus revealed and Ash gasped. He was that powerful.

(I...I'm sorry for what I have done my son.I'll give you your powers back now) Arceus's ring glowed and a ball of glowing light appeared in front of him. The ball then went into Ash and his body glowed and morphed. When the light faded a Mewtwo shaped pokemon was revealed. It had black fur and its tail, head tube thing, and eyes were blood red. Ash's left arm resembled that of Darkrai's, his ears resembled Mew's except black, and he had black versions of Ho-oh wings on his back. Arceus was happy to see a gold pokeball belt on Ash's waist. Ash looked at his form and was shocked.

"Well this is certainly not what I was excepting." Ash said.

(You see when you were still an egg I made it so that your form would be a mix of legendaries you were closest to. When you hatched you were just a black Arceus with Mew ears and tail. But then your powers were taken once by an evil Aura user and after he was defeated your form had changed to be a Mewtwo with Mew ears,my ring around your waist,and Lati wings on your back.) Arceus explained.

"Wait how could I be close to Mewtwo back then if he didn't exsist?" Ash asked.

(Simple he did except he died and I erased him from history and when Team Rocket created Mewtwo I implanted his conscious into him after the events at New Island.) Arceus replied.

"Oh...so what now?Can I still be a trainer?" Ash asked nervously.

(Of course!As for what you are about to probably ask just think of waking up to leave) Arceus said and lowered his head still feeling ashamed of what he did to his own son. Ash noticed this and hugged the pokemon's neck.

"I forgive you father" He said before smiled happily before freezing.

(Oops forgot to tell him about the female legendaries...oh well Mew will probably tell him.) Arceus whispered to himself before he and the world around him dissapeared as he went back to the real Hall of Origins.

-Back to Ash's Room-Early Morning-

"Was that a...dream?" Ash asked himself waking Pikachu.

"_Wa_" Pikachu was cut off.

(No it wasn't Ash) In front of Ash's face Mew dropped her invisibility startling both Ash and Pikachu.

"M-Mew?" Ash shouted quietly.

-Why is Me...-

-FLASHBACK-

( Then I planned to tell you about this and sent Mew to knock you out so I could talk to you.) Arceus explained his head down, Ash looked shocked and didn't say anything.

-END FLASHBACK-

-Oh yeah then that must not have been a dream...oh my Arceus!Arceus is my FATHER!- Ash screeched in thought causing Mew to giggle.

(Yep) Mew giggled and Pikachu looked on confused.

"_What's going on?Why are you here Mew?_" Pikachu asked and Ash's head snapped towards him.

"I understood you!" Ash said shocking Pikachu and Mew giggled again.

"_Duh Ash you are a pokemon now and can understand pokespeech_" Mew said still giggling.

"_What do you mean Ash is a pokemon_ Mew?" Pikachu asked and Ash explained to Pikachu what happened.

"_W...wh...well that explains why_ _Ash keeps running into legends_" Pikachu said and Ash nodded.

"_Well actually your are only half right...for male legendaries that's right,but for the female legends minus Ash's mom,it's a different story. Ash is,well was I guess, mates to us..._" Mew said and Ash's eyes widened and he blushed.

"_I know Ash no longer has his memory but well love comes from the heart not the mind and anyway doesn't mean I can't be around Ash or do this_" Mew said and then proceeded to land on Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"Uh how do I transform?" Ash asked after Mew,who was now laying on his lap, stopped.

"_Simple. Think of your current body as a shell and think of that shell breaking revealing a glowing light under it."_Ash did as told and in a flash the son of god was in his pokemon form.

"_Ohh!You look so similar yet different"_ Mew said. Ash transformed back to human in the same way.

"We should go tell uh hmm Delia" Ash said not sure what else to call Delia.

-Time Skip-

Delia couldn't believe the truth about the child who she thought of as a son. She was shocked when he was given to her by a legendary when he was an infant. She had noticed that the Celebi had glanced at Ash with a longing look as she left only telling Delia that the child's name was Ash.

**(AN Ash hadn't told her about the female legendaries and his relation so she thought now that Celebi was looking at Ash sadly because she was saying goodbye to a fellow legendary not a mate.)**

She had told Ash that no matter what that this was still his home and she would still treat him as he own son which Ash was happy about.

"_Ash we should go tell your pokemon_" Mew suggested. She had requested Ash catch her so she could stay around Ash with out worry. Ash nodded and the trio headed over to Oak's Lab.

-Time Skip-

After Ash had told and showed his pokemon about his discovery he sat,in human form, in the ranch reading the three books he saw on his shelf earlier,his pokemon,minus Mew and Pikachu, were off doing what ever it is they do. Pikachu was sleepinp next to Ash while Mew was napping on his lap. Ash was unconsciously petting the pink cat as he read which the sleeping cat enjoyed. This quiet time came to an irrupt halt when Professor Oak came holding a red device in his hand. He was about to say something when he saw Mew.

"A Mew!" He shouted waking and startling the two slumbering pokemon and startling Ash. Mew floated up, streched, and yawned before nuzzling Ash's cheek.

"Ash how'd you find a Mew?!" The professor asked excitedly.

"Oh when I woke up she was in my room" Ash answered.

"That's weird" Oak said surprised that a legendary would do that. Mew glared at him.

(I'm not weird!) She shouted causing Ash to sweat drop.

"He said what you did was weird not you were weird." Ash deadpanned and Mew made an 'oh' face before nuzzling Ash again.

"Anyway...I came here to show you the new model of pokedex I made,well the programming for it was on my computer and I put it together. The thing is when I made this one a small part of the programming disappeared. Nothing important though " Oak said and handed Ash the red device which he then put on his was a circular device with a screen in the middle and below the screen was a button and there was a projector/camera on the side facing away from Ash.

"Well I need to get more work done enjoy figuring out how it works" And with that Oak walked off.

"_That was odd_" Mew said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah...well might as well figure out was this thing can do." Ash said before pressing the only button on the device. The screen lit up and a holographic screen appeared up the screen. The screen had the options of 'POKEDEX' , 'TRAINERCARD' , 'CAMERA' , 'SETTINGS' , and lastly 'MESSAGES'. The 'MESSAGES' option was flashing so Ash tapped it to see the old options disappear to be replaced by two new ones...'SEND' and 'RECEIVE'. The 'RECEIVE' option was flashing with a '1' next to it. Ash tapped this and a new menu appeared this menu had a list that was empty except for 1. So Ash tapped this 1 message and a new screen popped up with a message.

**From-Arceus**

**To-Ash Ketchum**

**Subject-Gift**

**Message-**

**Hello son.I thought I'd give you a gift to help you on your journey so I influenced the Professor to make this pokedex model.**

**Hope Mew hasn't been causing you too much trouble.**

**You favorite,at least I hope,god,**

**Arceus**

**PS-Good luck in Kalos.**

Ash laughed at the last part while Mew pouted.

"_I'll get him for that_" Mew grumbled. Her anger went away when Ash pet her. Mew and Pikachu went back to napping while Ash fiddled with his new pokedex.

-Later-

Ash's fiddling with his new pokedex ended when Quilava came over to him and poked him.

"Hmm?Oh what's up Quilava?" Ash asked the fire pokemon.

_"The others sent me to get you so we can start training...you"_Quilava said and Ash noted the it's voice was feminine. Then he realized what she said.

"Wait what?" Ash asked surprised.

"_You said that Lord Arceus said that you would need to train and well we want to help you Ash_" She replied and Ash nodded.

"Okay...Pikachu,Mew wake up" Ash shook the two sleeping pokemon awake.

"_What's going on?_" Mew said rubbing her eyes.

"My pokemon decided that they were going to train me" Ash responded and Mew nodded before getting a big smile on her face.

"_Sound like fun!_" She shouted cheerfully and Ash,Pikachu,and Quilava sweat-dropped.

"Yeah...Quilava lead the way" Ash stood up and transformed back to poke-form.

-A Couple Hours Later-

Ash fell onto his bed completely out of energy.

"Ugh!" Ash moaned tiredly. Pikachu and Mew looked at there trainer sympathetically. Ash got a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Well I'll get my payback when I start training them!" Ash said and then chuckled darkly.

-I guess his transformation unlocked parts of his old personality...and his mom's- Mew sweat-dropped then realized something.

-Aw crap I'm his pokemon now too!- Mew got very nervous.

"_Ash you won't do that to me would you?_" Mew asked with a very cute look on her face. Ash smiled at her.

"Of course not you didn't train me like they did...of course that's probably because you trained me in psychic abilities...though Pikachu YOU aren't the hook." Ash said remember the brutal way his pokemon trained him,including Pikachu, causing the electric mouse to pale and Mew to sigh in relief. Ash remembered something.

"Oh yeah I forgot to scan myself with my pokedex." Ash said then activated the scan feature on his pokedex,but a menu came up before he could scan himself.

**Choose mode-**

**Silent or Normal**

Ash just tapped the normal option and scanned himself.

**Ash-**

**Type-Psychic,Dark,Flying,Dragon**

**Species-DemiGod**

**Ability-Darkness Override**

**Gender-Male**

**Info-The son of the Alpha Pokemon powers are amazingly powerful second only to his father.**

**Attacks-Psychic,Night Slash,Wing Attack,Dragon Rage, and ThunderShock**

Ash nodded and was confused when a menu popped up.

**Additional Information Available…Would you like to Veiw it?**

**Yes or No?**

Ash shrugged and hit 'yes'.

**Additional Information for Pokemon:Ash**

**Ability:Darkness Override-**

**This ability allows the pokemon to hit pokemon with moves that normally wouldn't affect the pokemon.**

**This pokemon can learn ANY move including the 'signature' moves of legendary pokemon with sufficient training.**

**End of Additional Information-**

Ash was surprised by that last bit of information.

"Wow…" Ash breathed his pokemon nodded agreeing with the simple statement.

**End Chapter-**

**Me:Well there you have it hope you enjoy and read and review…BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hello!**

**Calumon:Hi!**

**Pikachu:I hate my life*sigh*.**

**Me:Well then…anyways I is now continuing the Son of Arceus story…onto dah stor…oh wait!I have an important announcement I will be putting a poll on my profile for a new story!I have a few ideas and I want to know which one you guys want to see so go check out the poll AFTER you read this chapter!**

**Key:**

"Hi" -Talking

-Hi- -Thinking

(Hi) -Telepathy

"_Hi_" -Pokespeech

**Hi** -Pokedex

Chapter 2:The Legendary Meeting!Ash is Revealed!**(I've been watch too much DBZ lately!)**

-The Next Day-

Ash was awoken by Mew nuzzling his face.

"What's up Mew?" Ash asked the pink legendary.

"_We have to go!_" Mew shouted.

"Where?" Ash asked confused.

"_The Hall of Origins!_" Mew, again, shouted.

"Whe…?" Ash started then remembered his meeting with his father.

-OH NO A RABID FLASHBACK IS ATTACKING-

(You are in the Hall of Origins, well an image of it.) A telepathic voice said in Ash's head but it felt like it was coming from behind him.

-BEGONE VILE FLASHBACK!-** (I'm never doing that again don't worry)**

"Oh yeah…why are we going there?" Ash asked.

"_For a meeting.*Ash gave her a blank look and she sighed* Every week we have a meeting at the hall as to catch up and to make sure there isn't anything bad going on. Now we have to go!_" Mew explained. Ash nodded and wrote a note and stuck it on Pikachu's head. Mew teleported her and Ash out. Right after she and Ash were gone Delia came in and noticed they were gone...she was about to panic when she saw the note on Pikachu. She walked over and grabbed the note. After reading the note she shrugged and left the room.

-Hall of Origins-

Ash and Mew appeared in a white hall with lots of doors though two were massively larger than the others. Mew floated towards one of the massive doors and signaled for Ash to follow her. Ash did so and they walked through the door. Inside the room was massive. With loads of circular platforms on the ground. Ash looked up and noticed a red curtain up near the ceiling on the wall. Ash realized they weren't the only ones in the room. On the other side of the room near a door was Arceus and another Mew. The two noticed him and he was soon tackled by a pink blur.

-After the Reunion-

"Mom I have one question" Ash said and his mom looked at him with a tilted head. He had noticed that on the back of his mom's left ear was a gold ring of fur which when he asked was a mating mark from Arceus.

"_What_" She asked.

"Why did you poke-nap Pikachu?" The pink legendary blushed a bright pink.

"_Hehehe…I was bored…The Regis don't play with me_" She answered and Ash sweat-dropped.

"Okay…" Ash deadpanned. He heard movement outside the room and Arceus turned to him.

(The other legendaries are here…come with me. Koneko you get to your podium) Arceus telepathically spoke and Koneko moaned before floating over to one of the circles on the ground. Ash followed Arceus and his Mom up the stairs. But he had one question.

"Koneko?" Ash asked.

(Yeah since there were two Mew we decided to give one a name and you came up with Koneko, which means kitten by the way) Arceus explained. Ash nodded excepting the explanation. Once they got to the top of the stairs there was a rectangular room, the red curtain making up one of its walls. Ash noticed there was three more circles on the floor of this room.

"What are those circles?" Ash asked confused.

"_Chairs of sorts. The ones downstairs actually raise up to be level with the ones up here._" Mew explained as she guided Ash to the middle of the three circles.

"_This one was yours before…it happened. We never took it out…_" Mew said as she took her place above the circle to the right of Ash's while Arceus took the left. Arceus eyes started to glow and a sound was heard outside the curtain. A couple seconds later the curtain opened revealing all the legendaries…including 3 which Ash never saw before. Ash activated his pokedex and scanned this legendaries.

**Xerneas-**

**Type-Fairy**

**Species-Life Pokemon**

**Ability-Fairy Aura**

**Gender-Female**

**Info-Legend say it can share eternal life. It slept for a thousand years in the form of a tree before its revival.**

A message popped up.

**Cannot display attacks because pokemon is wild or another trainers.**

**Would you like this message to be displayed again?**

**Yes or No?**

Ash selected 'no' figuring it would get annoying. He didn't notice the legendaries other than Koneko, Mew, and Arceus looking at him surprised. The pokedex began speaking again.

**Yveltal-**

**Type-Dark, Flying**

**Species-Destruction Pokemon**

**Ability-Dark Aura**

**Gender-Male**

**Info-When this legendary Pokemon's wings and tail feathers spread wide and glow red, it absorbs the life force of living creatures.**

Ash shivered a little after his pokedex finished speaking. Once more the pokedex spoke again.

**Zygarde-**

**Type-Dragon Ground**

**Species-Order Pokemon**

**Ability-Aura Break**

**Gender-Male**

**Info-When the Kalos region's ecosystem falls into disarray, it appears and reveals its secret power.**

The pokedex beeped and spoke one last time.

**Additional Information Available for Pokemon: Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde-**

**View?**

**Yes or No?**

Ash shrugged and hit 'yes'.

**All three pokemon are legendaries, native to the Kalos region, and are members of the Aura trio.**

**End of Additional Information-**

Ash finally noticed the legendaries looking at him and got a bit nervous.

"_Lord Arceus why have you brought a human into the hall?!_" Riakou, one of the few legendaries Ash _hasn't _met, exclaimed. Arceus chuckled.

(The answer is simple Riakou…he belongs here.) Arceus said with a smile confusing the legendaries.

"_What do you mean Ash belongs here…not that I'm not happy he's here_" Latias asked confused. Ash smiled at her.

"Thank you Latias" Ash said causing Latias to A) blush and B) gasp once she realize that he understood pokespeech. Arceus chuckled once more and began to speak again.

(A lot have met and know of this human here…now did you not get his name?) Arceus asked.

"_His name is Ash…so? Wait you're not saying!?_" Zekrom spoke out.

(Yes its true Ash here is my son…Ash) Arceus turned to Ash. Ash figured what he wanted and transformed back to his pokeform causing all the legendaries to gasp.

(Unfortunately he doesn't have his memories of the past…but Koneko did inform him of his…relations with certain legendaries) Arceus said causing the afore mentioned legendaries to blush…as well as Ash.

(Now…onto the meeting) Arceus said causing everyone except Mew and Ash to groan.

-After the Meeting-

After the meeting Ash and his parents walked down the stairs and Ash was immediately surrounded by all the female legendaries. He grinned at them.

-**End Chapter**-

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter** **but…well this is really all I wanted to put in this chapter. But before I end this chapter I have two things to say…1: I will be putting a pole up on my profile. (I repeated this just in case people skipped the intro part of the chapter)**

**Female Legendaries:**

**Koneko**

**Articuno**

**Suicune**

**Ho-oh**

**Celebi**

**Latias**

**Kyogre**

**Mesprit**

**Azelf**

**Giratina**

**Cresselia**

**Manaphy (She thinks of Ash as a father (Why not?))**

**Shaymin**

**Virizion**

**Reshiram**

**Meloetta**

**Xerneas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: …**

**Pikachu: Um Black?**

**Me: …**

**Pikachu: Bllllllaaaaaaaaack?**

**Terriermon: I think he's dead…**

**Me: …*SNORE***

**Pikachu and Terriermon: *Sweat-drop* Wow…sleeping standing up…that's just messed up.**

**Pikachu: Oh um…Hehehe…Since Black is currently catching up on sleep…I'll just say…um Black doesn't own Pokemon and you know the key...I hope…hehehe.**

**Reviews:**

**Fuzzslippers98:**

**(This is his review btw)**

would you be ok with someone writing an AU of this fanfic where Ash does get his memories back?

**My Answer: Go on ahead anyone who wants to! I would love to read it.**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: (BTW I am not writing anyone else's review) Did you expect anything else?**

**LovingToepi: Um…the Japanese title of the movie was, and I quote, 'Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy'… um ignore the 'prince' part I changed that for this story…Hehehe.**

Chapter 3: Off to Kalos!

"Hi" Ash nervously said.

-Oh boy- Ash thought as the female legendaries stared at him.

-Next Day-Saffron City Airport-

All I'm going to say is Ash has a couple new pokemon…and Oak had a heart attack.

-Man just three days ago I was…what was I doing? Oh yeah helping mom garden and mopping around about my lost in Unova- Ash's thoughts were cut off by a voice over the intercom.

"Attention Flight 120 to Kalos is now boarding" A female voice said over the intercom waking up the sleeping Koneko, who was in the form of a pink furred Eevee… which probably drew as much attention as a Mew would…give or take a few people.

"_Don't humans know it's not polite to wake a cat up from a cat nap?" _Koneko/Eevee moaned angrily. Pikachu chuckled from the seat next to Ash. As Ash got up to go get on the plane Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and Ash picked up Koneko off his lap. As Ash gave his ticket to the, uh, ticket taker, she noticed Koneko.

**(A/n I don't know what they're called)**

"Ah that's a cute Eevee where'd you get it." She cooed causing Koneko to purr. Ash chuckled at the disguised legendary.

"Hehehe I got her a few days ago…she was outside my house cold and hungry so I took her in. I think she was kicked out of her 'pack' because of her fur." Ash semi-lied and ticket taker looked sympathetic at the fake story.

"Ah the poor thing" She pet Koneko who growled at the touch.

"She doesn't like anyone but me touching her…I think she had a bad experience before I found her." Ash, again, lied, Koneko just didn't want anyone but her mate touching her.

"I see…well have a pleasant flight sir" The lady said cheerfully. Ash nodded in thanks before getting on the plane.

Once on the plane Ash sat in a currently empty row of three seats. He sat in the seat closest to the window while Pikachu hopped into the chair next to him and Koneko settled herself on Ash's lap. A few minutes later a familiar face got on the plane…Ash's first rival…Gary Oak…and sat in the remaining seat not realizing Ash was next to him.

"Gary!" Ash exclaimed causing the trainee professor to jump slightly.

"Ash you scared me half to death!" Gary shouted causing Koneko to giggle drawing Gary's attention to the pink furred 'Eevee'.

"What's with the Eevee Ash?" Gary asked.

"Oh I got her a few days ago…she was outside my house cold and hungry so I took her in" Ash said and Gary stared at him.

"Ash we've been friends for years I know you're lying" Gary deadpanned. Ash sighed and looked around, everyone on the plane were focusing on something and every seat was full. He noticed, using his very limited knowledge of the use of aura, the pilot setting the plane up to lift off.

"Okay Koneko switch back, but as unflashy as you can, then transform back to this form" Ash told the Eevee who nodded then glowed. Leaving a Mew in its place. Koneko then transformed back to Eevee form before anyone but Gary noticed the pink legendary.

"A MEW!" Gary whisper shouted with a shocked face. Koneko giggled at his face and decide to make him even more shocked.

(Yep is that a problem?) Koneko asked causing Ash to sweat-drop and Gary to look like he was about to faint.

"How'd you catch a Mew?" Gary asked quietly and Ash decide to have some fun with the professor.

"Same way I caught the other 16 legendaries I have…tapping a pokeball to their head." Ash said with a mischievous smirk. Gary proceeded to faint…not really but he was close.

"Y-you have 17 legendaries!" Gary said nearly audible to the other occupants of the plane.

"Yep but I only have Koneko and Manaphy with me" Ash said.

"Didn't you tell me you met a Manaphy before?" Gary asked.

"Yep same one…she keeps calling me dad it's kinda weird…what's worse I'm actually getting used to it and like it!" Ash said and Gary chuckled.

"Poor you, you got a legendary calling you dad" Gary said sarcastically.

"Quiet you…or I'll sick Koneko on you" Ash threatened and Koneko fake growled at Gary.

"Hehehe okay…Koneko" Gary asked.

"There are two Mews, fyi I only have one, and the legendaries nicknamed Koneko here as to avoid confusion." Ash explained and Gary nodded.

(Well I don't know about you three, but I'm going to continue my nap that was so rudely interrupted by that blasted intercom) The transformed Mew grumbled before yawning and curling up on Ash's lap.

"*Yawn*I think I'll join you" Ash slurred sleepily before falling to sleep.

-In Ash's/Koneko's 'Dream'-

Ash 'opened' his eyes to find he was in a field…except the grass and sky were pink…a familiar shade of pink.

"_Hi Ash-y"_ Ash turned around to see Koneko in her normal form.

"Where are we?" Ash asked nervously.

"_Technically we are still on the plane…we are in a 'dream'…specifically mine_" Koneko explained with a happy smile.

"Still doesn't answer where and why?" Ash asked.

"_Oops we are in my subcon…con…conscious. As for why, you did say I think I'll join you…so I let you join me."_ The Mew said and Ash sweat-dropped. Ash noticed he was in poke-form.

"Hey why am I a pokemon?" Ash asked.

"_When we are here we will be whatever we truly are_" Koneko explained before nuzzling Ash. Then she gained a mischievous smile. She poked Ash's arm before floating backwards a bit.

"_Tag you're it!_" She shouted before flying off. Ash grumbled about 'cheating cats' then followed.

-Hours Later-Plane-

Ash and the transformed Mew stretched as they woke up. They woke up just in time because…

"This is your pilot speaking we will be landing in Luminous City in about 5 minutes, please prepare for landing."

Ash was excited for his journey in Kalos to begin.

**I know short chapter but to be fair the chapter is called 'Off to Kalos' and Ash is in Kalos now.**

**Anyway R&R.**


End file.
